


prudery

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: yamada would always forgive him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically nothing (only yuto being a jerk) / written on january 10th, 2015

i.

yamada missed him. a lot. then his heart ached even more as his mind repeated the horrible sound of a broken glass last night. he could felt the coffee’s gone cold against his palm before he brought his fingers to gently caressed his cold cheek.

 

 

ii.

nakajima sighed heavily. he never meant to slap his lover’s like he did last night, he swore. the shocked on yamada’s usually cheerful face and the tears on his brown orbs were not something he wants to see before sleep. He could felt the numbness on his fist as his gaze fell on the broken mirror. nakajima missed him so much it hurts.

 

 

iii.

the coffee left untouched just like that. he didn’t even bother to pick up his unstoppable ringing phone; only after it rang for about forty-something times, then he finally relented. he chewed on his lower lip nervously as he listened to a deep yet soft voice whom he knew oh, so well. _"i’m sorry, love."_ that’s it, he could felt his body turned warm as if he got a sudden fever. nakajima’s voice never failed to mesmerized him. not even once.

 

 

iv.

nakajima touched the red mark on his phone screen and sighed. he could almost see him, smiling softly, on the other side. yamada would always forgive him no matter what.

 

he always did.


End file.
